Please don't leave me (Henry one shot)
by AlwaysForgottenDream
Summary: Its got a bitter sweet taste to it.
1. And He Met Her

Henry walked into granny's diner after school and slid into a booth, he pulled out the storybook Mary Margaret gave him and continued where he left off,

"Ooo whatcha got there?" Henry looked up and saw a girl that looked his age smiling at him,

"Um its a storybook" Henry answered.

"Really? like fairy tales, i love fairy tales!" the girl said sliding into the booth next the Henry.

"My favorite story is snow white" the girl exclaimed,

"Oh i'm sorry that was rude of me my name is Destiny."

"Henry" Henry i replied smiling. Destiny looked back down at the storybook,

"Hey can i tell you a secret?" Destiny asked .

"Sure" Henry said kindly.

"I always believed the characters in storybook's were real, you probably think I'm crazy"

"No i don't think that your crazy, let your imagination run wild" Henry said smiling.

"Really, thanks" destiny smiled back.

"Of course" Henry replied.

"Well i better be going home, it was nice meeting you, see you around." destiny said while getting out of the booth,

"Wait!" Henry called out to her and got out of the booth while grabbing the storybook off the table,

"Can i walk you home, princess?" Henry said bowing.

"i would love too have you walk me home, my knight" destiny said while giggling, the two walked out of granny's side by side.

"So where do you live?" Henry asked Destiny,

"To tell you the truth i don't know where i live i don't even remember how i got here." destiny replied finally thinking about it and putting her hands on her head, she was getting a headache trying to remember.

"Well you can come and stay with me and my mom." Henry welcomed with a toothy grin.

"Really? Thank you so much Henry you have helped me so much and we don't really even know each other, thank you" Destiny said and hugged Henry, the hug caught Henry by surprise but he still hugged back.

"Hey mom I'm home." Henry shouted once they were in side the mayors house.

"Hey henry how was sch- oh hello my name is Regina I'm Henry's mother" Regina said with a calm smile.

"Mom this is destiny we met at granny's can she stay here until otherwise." Henry asked his mother.

"Of course she's welcome to stay as long as she wants." Regina said widening her smile. Henry and Destiny walked up stairs to his room. Regina was happy Henry was making friends, when he went to school this morning he seemed different now he seems fine back to his Henry self.

"Hey are you ok you haven't talked since we got here?" Henry asked Destiny once they were in his room.

"Yeah I'm fine your mom just scares me." Destiny replied nervously.

"I know my mom looks scary but she's nice once you get to know her." Henry said putting his hand on Destiny's shoulder. The next day Henry woke up and went to check on Destiny but she wasn't there he checked the whole house but he still didn't find her, he went up stairs to get changed and then he headed out to look for destiny, the first place he checked was granny's then the park by noon he pretty much checked the whole town, there was one place he didn't check one last place in the woods. Henry walked into the woods and he came across a small clearing there he found Destiny on the ground not moving he rushed over to her, he put her head in his lap,

"Destiny please! Wake up please you can't leave me! Please! I need you." Henry pleaded while crying the tear drops fell onto Destiny's face.

"Henry." He looked at Destiny through tear filled eyes she put her hand on Henry's cheek.

"Henry get out of here, believe in the storybook, believe in yourself." Destiny's hand fell from Henry's face, he softly kissed her forehead, held her lifeless body and cried, his cries, stop he cried all his tears and heart out, he picked up her lifeless body and walked away from the woods he took her to his mom,

"Henry! Where were you!" Regina yelled then looked down at Destiny,

"Here quickly lay her down on the table." Regina said quickly, Henry laid her body down, Regina put her ear up to destiny's heart and checked for a pulse, she frowned and looked at Henry.

"I'm sorry she's gone" Regina looked down and the only sound you could here was Henry's heavy breathing.

"I will live out her wish" Henry said out loud to know one in particular

"i need to believe."

should i do a part 2?


	2. 2 Year Return

t had been 2 years since Destiny's passing, the town seemed to have forgotten about her, but Henry never did he still cared about her dearly. Henry had his time for grieving but now was not the time. Storybrooke was in a state of panic as the tress and vines were taking over the town and at this time Emma and Regina were in the mines using their power to stop the chaos. With the vines stopped and with Regina's and Emma's help they where free.

"Henry we did it. Henry? Henry!" Emma shouted behind her only to see him not there. They ran out of the mines trying to find Henry only to see him jump into a portal with Greg and Tamara.

Henry fell through the portal and landed on solid ground. He tried to make a break from his nappers but failed to do so.

"We made it mission accomplished." Tamara said with a smile to Greg.

"Are you sure about that my family is coming to get me you won't win." Henry exclaimed.

"Do you really think they'll be able to find you, look around this isn't Storybrooke." Greg replied.

"It doesn't matter my family has been to the enchanted forest before they can get here again."

"Were not in the enchanted forest, this is Neverland." Tamara replied narrowing her eyes.

"Now start walking we need to signal home office some how." Greg said pushing Henry forward.

~Henry's p.o.v.~

We stopped a little ways into the the forest and set up a little camp. Greg started to make a fire.

"Making smores." I said being my wittyself.

"No im making a signal fire so home office can find us." Greg replied. Just after he spoke a boy came out of the trees and then more came out behind him, we were surrounded.

"Who are you?" Greg asked the boy just as confused as me.

"Were the home office. Welcome to Neverland." The kid responded.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers." Tamara replied sounding disgusted. But i knew who they were.

"There not teenagers, there the lost boys." I said outloud.

"Hand the boy over to us." The boy said creeply.

"Not until you tell us the plan for getting home." Tamara exclaimed walking in front of me. The boy just chuckled.

"Your not getting home you never were going to." He said with a smirk.

"Then your not getting the boy." Greg said getting in the kids face. The boy just smiled and then said.

"Of course we are." Just then a shadow came down and pulled out Gregs shadow he fell to the ground not moving.

"Run!" Tamara shouted at me. I was gone in an instant but i didnt't stop running knowing they would be right behind me. Just then while going up a muddy path i fell and then i felt hands grab me and pull me through the trees.

"Come on." said a thick british accent. He pulled me behind a rock to be out of sight from the lost boys.

"Thanks." I said once i they were gone.

"There not going to stop looking for you no matte what." The boy replied.

"Are you a lost boy?"

"I was, now there after me too." The kid said worriedly.

"We have to keep moving, come on." We moved out once we were sure they were gone.

We keep running with the lost boys in tow, we managed to lose them for now.

"Can we rest?" I asked tired from all the running. Hesitant he nodded.

"Why are they chasing you?" i asked

"I stole pixie dust from pan, but it doesn't work." He answered. Before i could replied we heard the trees rustle.

"Is there a place we can hide?" I asked.

"Yes but its far really far." The kid responded.

"Well what are we waiting for." I replied. Then we started running again. We ran but soon came to a cliff.

"Is there anywhere else we can go?" I asked frantically.

"No this is the only way to safety." He replied.

"Hey give me that pixie dust." I said remembering what he told me earlier. He took it off his neck and handed it to me.

"Someone important to me told me to believe." i said as i took off running to the edge of the cliff holding onto the boys arm. The pixie dust flew onto us and we went flying through the air. After flying through the air for some time he point where we should land. We landed on the ground not as gracefully as I'd hoped.

"See anythings possible if you just believe." I said thankful that it actually worked.

"You couldn't be more right Henry."

"H-how'd you know my name i never told you my name..." i said backing up a little bit.

"You lied to me your a lost boy your working for Pan!" i said anger he lied to me.

"Not exactly," He paused walking closer to me.

"Iam Peter Pan." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"But why, why did you have Greg and Tamara help you?" i asked confused.

"Its part of the game i needed them to bring something for me." He responded.

"Me? Why did you bring me here?" I asked more confused then ever.

"I need the heart of the truest believer and that's you."

"No that's not true i only had to believe because of a promise i made!." i said getting filled with sadness remembering her.

"Well either way your still the truest believer. You'll have to accept that." Peter replied calmly.

"Come on boys!" Peter yelled and then the areas was filled with lost boys.

"Go fetch the treasure for me." Peter said to one of the lost boys. He walked away snickering.

"What do you want with me, Whatever it is i'll never help you!" i asked.

"You know i though you might say that so i brought a little friend over to help you relax." Just as he said that he stepped over to the side and a girl was brought out.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed as they threw her to the ground. I went up to her,

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. Then she looked up at me and i froze.

"D-destiny?"

Well thats the beginning of part 2 ill do the rest later sorry most of it is just introduction but itll be more of destiny in the next part hope you enjoyed!


End file.
